<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Dig You by latesleeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399528">I Dig You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper'>latesleeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Opposites Attract, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin scored two things today—the trophy for Cheongyang National Volleyball Competition, and a date with Park Chanyeol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Dig You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my way to cop with haikyuu ending so enjoy more volleyball content that you didn't ask for!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s only one point.</p><p>Jongin is panting from constantly jumping around. He can barely feel his legs and his jersey is already sticking uncomfortably to his back due to the sweats, but it’s only one point away and his team will secure this game. </p><p>From his side of the court, he can see it clearly the way Park Chanyeol, one of the middle blockers of Kyunghee University, is preparing to start the serve. It’s certainly an advantage for his team, for the skillful middle blocker to be put at the back at such a critical point, but Chanyeol's jump serve is not a joke either.</p><p>Jongin lets out a deep sigh. </p><p>Volleyball is such a stressful game sometimes, but he loves it, anyway.</p><p>The referee blows on the whistle and Chanyeol immediately starts on his jump serve, hitting the ball towards the end of the opposite courts, away from Luhan, the libero of Jongin’s team. Jongin is not that worried because they still have Baekhyun and Zitao at the back. He watches the ball bounce back into the air after Baekhyun receives the hard serve, Jongin immediately prepares to block the opponent’s attack together with Sehun.</p><p>Jongin feels the palm of his hands burning when it gets in contact with Junmyeon’s attack—the Ace of Kyunghee is really no joke, but the ball bounces back into their court. The libero, Kyungsoo, saves it with ease and brings it back to the setter’s trajectory point once again. </p><p>This time, Jongdae pulls a sudden move to pass it to the end of the court, right to Yixing, the opposite hitter of their team. Jongin and Sehun run as fast as they can, then jump. </p><p>The ball barely touches Sehun’s fingers and unfortunately, it falls into their court. </p><p>“My ball!” Luhan yells out loud, sliding into the court to save the ball. “Now—!”</p><p>Baekhyun immediately goes to his position, and suddenly, Jongin starts seeing things in slow motion—Baekhyun passing the ball to Minseok, Minseok bravely slamming down the ball into Yifan and Yixing’s blocking combo, the ball missing the block by a few inches, Jongdae preparing to receive the ball coming to him—</p><p>And he fails as the ball bounces from his hand and falls into the court instead with a thud.</p><p>The whistle blows and suddenly, Jongin is surrounded by his teammates who hug him tightly while crying on his shoulder.</p><p>Today, for the first time in four years, Hanyang University finally won a trophy in this year’s Cheongyang National Volleyball Competition with 3 to 1 in the final play-off against Kyunghee University.</p><p>—</p><p>“Congratulation, you have done well."</p><p>Jongin whips around quickly, seeing how Chanyeol leans his back casually against the wall outside the male’s bathroom, as if he’s currently waiting for Jongin. It should have been creepy if it’s some kind of stranger, but this is Chanyeol, someone that he already knows for some time now. </p><p>“Your block is getting solid each time,” Chanyeol adds.</p><p>“Um, thanks. Your service is still freaky as hell, just like usual,” Jongin replies.</p><p>Chanyeol chuckles at that. “Yeah, but we still lost even with my freaky serve and freaky block.”</p><p>He speaks about it so casually, but Jongin knows that deep down, Chanyeol is actually disappointed in himself.</p><p>“And I lost a bet to my team, so it’s like, double lost for me.”</p><p>Jongin tilts his head in confusion. “A bet?”</p><p>“Yeah, they made a bet, that if we end up losing—” Chanyeol slowly approaches Jongin until he’s finally standing in close proximity with him, “I have to confess to you and ask you to go on a date.”</p><p>To say that Jongin is surprised is a given. Sure, he’s actually attracted to Chanyeol’s handsome features and friendliness at first, but they have been friends for as long as he remembers, and he never saw Chanyeol showing any hint that he likes him. Jongin thought there’s no way they could be more than what they have now.</p><p>“Look, I know what you are thinking,” Jongin scrunches his forehead hearing that, “No, believe me, you’re just <em> that </em> easy to read sometimes. I know that we’re only friends till now, but I’ve been interested in you since... forever, and even without the bet, I would still confess to you anytime soon, before my teammates try to meddle even more and, you know, try to <em> set </em> us up.”</p><p>That got Jongin cackling on his spot. “<em>Oh God</em>—was that a freaking volleyball’s pun?”</p><p>“Well, yes, you just got served by a God-level puns,” Chanyeol grins, wiggling his eyebrows in return, “Did you dig it?’</p><p>“God, honestly, your puns are… horrible.”</p><p>Chanyeol fakes a gasp as he puts his palm over his chest dramatically. “Excuse you, handsome sir, my puns are great and you’ll hear more of it in the future—if you decide to date me, of course. So, what do you think?”</p><p>Jongin can’t hide his smile when he notices Chanyeol rubbing his hands out of habit, finally seeing how nervous he is under his smiling face and happy-go-lucky disguise, and it’s such a nice contrast with the usual confident Chanyeol that he sees on the court.</p><p>“If you cut off the horrible puns for a bit, I’ll go on a date with you—”</p><p>Jongin is not even done when Chanyeol suddenly sweeps him off the ground with ease, spinning him around happily as he roars like his team just won the game. Jongin can feel the stare from people on the corridor since it's a quite embarrassing things to do in public, but seeing how happy Chanyeol is, he just smiles and let it slide this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun Fact: the match is based on real life event as Hanyang University did win over Kyunghee University back in 2018 in Cheongyang National Volleyball Competition.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>